Wireless local area networks (LANs) for home and commercial device automation typically rely on the internet for user control and/or device-device communication. Thus, when the Internet goes down, a user loses control of the automation devices, and the devices may, in some cases, become completely inoperable. This is because the instructions are stored on remote, off-site servers or on a user device that requires the Internet to communicate with the LAN. Sometimes the user device can communicate with a hub on the LAN via Bluetooth, Zigbee, Z-Wave protocols. However, signals on these protocols have limited range. It can be expensive, impractical, or impossible to ensure full signal coverage on such a LAN and to maintain operability of a device automation system networked in such a way. In many situations a user can lose complete control of system devices unless an expensive mesh of hubs are installed.